My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Please do not make more than one order at a time. You may order as many Items as you wish per order. Ckeck out the Expiry Page for more info on your order. If you do not know how to order, please see the ordering page. Welcome to the Official My LEGO Network Wiki Store! ---- Ronaldo23 can I have a rank 8 pack and 1 of each animal? Anyone pay attention? I might cancel it if I get the animals I ordered on MLNT. Banners Id like to buy 20 mantles victory banners. 14:45, January 31, 2010 (UTC) element I really need 10 elemental earth I will pay 20 clicks I JUST NEED THEM!-- 16:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) OK. Click my may prehistoric fern... 17:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) still here will do thanks-- 17:16, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I ran out of clicks and will need to pay you 8 clicks later. Do you like the edit I did to the store?-- 17:18, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Changing the table's color? 17:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Rybo9: I would like one of each ancient spear fragment and 50 thornax. Thank youRybo9 (talk) 17:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Awesome3000 3 Engines & 3 Nitro Please 04:12, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Airsoldier I Would like one rank 5 starter pack! 14:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Mln name seemefly That will be 100 clicks can you pay that?-- 16:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) do you want 5 free red flowers?-- 16:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes I can pay that what do you want me to click on? Yeah I also want 5 free flowers. 21:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) tilmangoins Hi, can I please order 30 red flowers for 10 clicks? Thank you. :I still owe you your ten clicks; where should I put them? Ajraddatz Talk 01:57, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I didn't realize, but on the club magazine modules would be nice. I need red bricks. Thanks Tilmangoins (talk 02:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) SSgtGriffin 12 Solar Power Cells sgt_griffin what's your mln? 00:47, February 2, 2010 (UTC) it's sgt_griffin ok im georgeeric999 ill send you a friend request.. 00:49, February 2, 2010 (UTC) OK The clicks go to my may pop purple popper. 00:51, February 2, 2010 (UTC) How many again?? 4? sure. 00:58, February 2, 2010 (UTC) done. 4 clicks to your may pop purple popper module. Thank you for shopping at the Official Store! 01:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) your welcome. how many clicks is it for 1 engine? i guess so ill get you one. how bout i get you 2 and you give me 2 clicks? Also, i would suggest getting a signature (see above for details) 01:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) sure thing for the engines and signature. OK great! 01:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) so what will the 2 clicks go to? may pop-The prehistoric fern requires more clicks to grow a brick :( If your willing to pay 3 more (and ill give you some other items worth the 3 extra clicks) then they would go to fern... 01:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) sure thing. so i'll click your prehistoric fern 5 times for 2 engines and some other stuff 5 clicks clicked. do you know if there are any Star Wars networkers?? just asking. Unfortunately, there are none... 01:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) too bad :( SSgtGriffin i need at least 5 clicks on my stunt track module, rank 1. thanks!! mln = sgt_griffin OK soon. 5 clicks to prehistoric fern!!!! 02:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) sure thing. are you out of clicks?